


Mornings

by That_one_kid_00



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, It gets a tad heated towards the end, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00
Summary: Jumin and Zen spend a morning getting ready.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this zumin fic I wrote while I had no internet.

The peaceful silence that filled the bedroom of Jumin's penthouse was broken by the blaring of said man's alarm.   
“Baaaaabe,” Jumin opened his eyes to peer down to see Zen hugging his waist, “Turn your alarm off.” He whined, shifting to move closer to Jumin.   
“It is time to get up now, my love.” Jumin spoke as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through Zen's hair, “You have rehearsals today, do you not?” There was silence, if you could count the alarm still going off as silence, and Jumin began to wonder if Zen had gone back to sleep. That thought was cut short when Zen finally replied.   
“I do,” he huffed, he didn't let go of Jumin. Chucking to himself at Zen's morning clinginess Jumin reached over to his bedside for his phone in order to silence the alarm. Once that was done and a moment or two passed, Zen reluctantly removed himself from around Jumin's waist and rolled over to his bedside to retrieve his own phone. Squinting at the sudden brightness of his phone he checked it; 3 missed chatrooms from the RFA and a text from his director. He ignored the chatrooms, he could read them later on if he got bored, and clicked on the text. It was long, this was going to take a while. 

After he had read the text over Zen locked the phone then placed it back on the bedside. He looked over to Jumin, who was already half dressed and was about to put his shirt on.   
“Rehearsals are cancelled for a while, one of the lead actors broke their leg,” Zen spoke relaying the information he had just received to the other.   
“In that case,” Jumin started as he put his shirt on and began to button it up, “Maybe you can accompany me to the office?” Zen's cheeks flushed ever so slightly. He knew that wouldn't just be talking to Jumin, it was very rarely just talking. Nevertheless, he nodded.   
“Sure, it beats staying here alone for the whole day.” he came off as way more excited than he had intended to. Pretending that didn't happen he got up from the bed and began to get dressed himself.   
“Why don't you bring your script? You could practice some lines.” It was a question but Jumin made it sound more like a demand.   
“Alright, remind me before we go and I'll grab it.” Zen had no idea what Jumin had planned, maybe they were just going to talk. Normally Jumin would screw him on the desk a few times and then work while Zen napped on his lap. Weird. 

Once they had both managed to dress themselves they made their way to the dining room for breakfast. They spent breakfast in a comfortable silence only ever broken by the sound of cutlery hitting plates. When they had finished their food they made their way to the lounge. They had about an hour before they had to leave for the office. 

They both walked into the lounge, Zen behind Jumin.   
“I was wondering,” Jumin stated as he stopped and turned around to take Zen's hands in his, “If one day I would be able to brush your hair out for you.” Jumin's tone was assertive but Zen noticed the small waver in it as Jumin brought up this topic suddenly.   
“Why so nervous about asking that?” Zen asked as he raised a brow.  
“I simply know how much your hair means to you and I do not wish to ruin it.” Jumin replied moving his hands from Zen's to fiddle with his cufflinks. Zen smiled at Jumin's sudden shyness,  
“Of course you can babe.” He pecked Jumin's cheek, “Wait here I'll go get my brush.” Jumin nodded and smiled as he watched Zen leave. 

After getting the brush, Zen walked back in and handed it over to Jumin.   
“Go sit on the couch babe,” Zen motioned to the couch to emphasise his point, “It'll be easier that way.” Jumin did as instructed and sat down on the couch.   
“Is this alright, my love?” Jumin confirmed. Zen moved over and spread Jumin's legs apart slightly.   
“Thats better.” He then sat himself down between Jumin's legs so his back was to the couch. “Brush from the bottom up,” Zen informed as he pulled his hair up onto Jumin's lap. Jumin hummed to confirm and began to run the brush through Zen's hair as gently as he could.   
“Am I doing alright?” Jumin asked. Leaning his head back zen smiled up at jumin,  
“You're doing amazing babe,” he sighed in content and closed his eyes. Jumin stopped his brushing and leaned down to place a kiss onto Zen's forehead. Zen's eyes fluttered open, he smiled up at Jumin again and Jumin smiled back. 

Without a word Jumin returned to brushing Zen's hair.   
“May you lean forward? I need to brush the last part of your hair, my love.” he spoke.   
“Sure,” Zen hummed and moved his head forward for Jumin. Jumin brushed out the last part of Zen's hair and placed the brush down on the couch to his side once he was finished.   
“There, all done.” Jumin said, quite satisfied with his work.   
“You're the best babe,” Zen replied getting up.  
“I should hope so,” Jumin chuckled. Zen removed one of the hair ties from the brush's handle and tied his hair up. 

He then pushed Jumin's legs back together so that he could straddle them. He placed his arms around Jumin's neck and rested his head into the crook of Jumin's neck.   
“Nobody could ever be better than you babe,” Zen's words were slightly muffled by Jumin's neck. Jumin ran his fingers through Zen's freshly brushed hair.   
“I'm not sure about that,” Jumin lifted Zen's chin so that he was facing him, “I'm pretty sure I'm looking at,” he kissed Zen's forehead, “the,” he kissed his nose, “best,” Jumin kissed his right cheek, “man,” he kissed Zen's left cheek, “ever.” He kissed Zen's lips.   
“Of course, I am after all perfect,” Zen sung his own praise.   
“Maybe you should place those perfect lips here,” Jumin moved his hand up to point to his lips. 

Zen obliged and leaned forward to give Jumin a kiss, it took no time at all for things to get heated. Jumin snaked his hands down into Zen's pants so he could palm his ass through his boxers, causing Zen to let out a small gasp and in return Zen started to grind their hips together. They were abruptly stopped when Jumin's phone rang.   
“Driver Kim?” Zen asked though it came out more as a sigh.   
“I'm afraid so,” He picked his phone up and answered the call, “Yes… Zen will be accompanying me today…” Zen debated on grinding against Jumin while he was on call as he listened but decided to leave it. “We shall be there momentarily, thank you.” The call was ended and Jumin ran his hands up and down Zen's hips.   
“Shall we take this to the office?” Zen purred after getting up and offering a hand to Jumin.   
“We shall.” Jumin replied smirking as he took Zen's hand, “Don't forget the script, love.”


End file.
